Nolani Academy (mission)
Category: Missions Mission Objectives Return Prince Rurik south of the Wall to safety. * Sneak out and ambush the Charr forces besieging the academy. * Return to the Nolani Academy to rendezvous with the prince. * Defend Prince Rurik on the way back to the capital city of Rin. * BONUS Return the Tome of the Fallen. * ADDED Take Stormcaller to Horn Hill. * ADDED Save Rin. Primary (This mission can be easily solo'd if you take the healer, ranger, and mage henchmen with you. If you take the Fighter you will get adds and probably get overwhelmed). This is a very straightforward mission. Just start going east, and then south, until you reach the wall. Upon decending from the wall keep right and then left to get back to Rurik. While approaching the mobs in front of Rurik, a group of 3 archers will come down from the left/west, which can be a great help through the rest of the mission if you keep them alive. Kill all Charr at location B on the map and get Rurik at location C on the map. Basically you then just keep up with Rurik and help him. Try not to get overwhelmed as there are some large groups of mobs together sometimes. Alternatively, the first part of the mission can be done by opening the doors of the academy and keeping Rurik alive while killing the Charr that rush in. Rurik can survive if healed, and area effect spells make the Charr easier to kill. Keeping towards the walls of the academy can help, as the Charr will sometime separate into smaller groups. Not all the Charr will come into the academy, so you will still have to go out and kill some groups. Once the charr have beaten, meet with Rurik and follow the mission as otherwise described. This method is potentially much faster but more difficult. It also bypasses the bonus, so you will have to fight your way backwards (in relation to the "normal" path above) through part of the mission to reach it. Bonus You get this bonus fairly near the start by exploring east before reaching the wall. (1 on the map) There is a "green dot" there Watchman Pramas who will give you the bonus and drop the "tome of the fallen". Get a caster to pick this up and carry it (casters don't seem to need their hands free to cast and therefore make the best carriers of items). Continue south and head towards the wall. Go down the stairs, do not cross the gate, and continue all the way west instead. Keep left and pass west up the hill. Here it can get very nasty, especially if you have a bad group where folks rush ahead. If someone rushes ahead you WILL get mobbed and the group will probably wipe. First, explore the area surrounding the "ghost warriors" carefully as there are a lot of groups of hidden L8 devourers there. Once cleared you have somewhere safe to take on the ghost warriors. Lure out the warriors as few at a time as possible. Done badly you will get 8-10 level 10 warriors and it gets very nasty. With luck you will get 3-4 at a time and after 10 or so are dead it is safe to get closer to the pedestal. Replace the tome on the pedestal, and talk to the ghost Old Ascalon Spirit (point 2 on the map). That will make the ghosts disappear and get you the bonus. If you can, try heading up the left-hand entrance and sidle up against the wall there. Often it results in having to fight groups of only 2-3 at most. Note: Placing the tome on the pedestal will not instantly make the ghosts disappear. All which are already attacking your group will do so for long enough to cause serious trouble. So make sure not to draw the attention of more ghosts when approaching the pedestal. Or have someone place the tome who has a skill equipped that allows faster movement (like Sprint or Dodge) and have them get out of there once itâ€™s placed. Elite Skill Capture None Additional Notes The players will be in Yak's Bend at the completion of this mission.